Craziest Day Ever!
by Sunny Haynsworth
Summary: [Sequel UP!] Jeno si pemilik brand Ayam Kremes Bujang Slytherin mendapat orderan dari mantan kekasihnya sendiri. Namanya Huang Renjun, Dokter bedah terhebat bermulut setajam pisau operasi. Ketika mereka dipertemukan, akankah puing-puing cinta mereka bersatu kembali? NoRen! BxB/YAOI.
1. chapter 1

Craziest Day Ever!

Cast : Jeno Lee (26), Huang Renjun (26), Chanyeol (48), Lucas (28), Haechan (24), etc

Perhatian!!

Cerita ini BxB. Bagi para homophobic sebaiknya segera menjauh dari lapak saya. Saya gak mau kresek makin laris di pasaran karena diborong kalian yang muntah berjamaah. Bacotan frontal dan sarkasme dalam cerita ini tidak untuk ditiru anak esde ya manteman. Jangan diplagiat, okay? Ngetik dan mikir juga butuh usaha dan tenaga. Udah gitu aja. Salam sejahtera dan selamat berngakak ria.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Halo? Saya Renjun dari jln xxx nomor 69 pesan ayam goreng kremesnya sepuluh potong ya mas? Paha lima, dada lima, tidak pakai saos, tidak pakai sambal, juga tidak pakai kol"_

Jeno menepuk keningnya keras.

 _Takdir macam apa ini? Aku dapat orderan dari mantan kekasihku sendiri?_

Seraya menuliskan alamat serta pesanan Renjun, ia bertanya, "Pakai nasi?"

 _"Tidak. Totalnya berapa ya?"_

"Pesanan akan segera diantar. Total pembayarannya 44.000. Terima kasih telah memesan"

Sesingkat itulah awal kisah nostalgianya dengan sang mantan yang telah lama ia rindukan, namun efeknya sangat luar biasa hingga matanya sulit untuk dipejamkan semalaman.

.

.

.

.

.

Renjun tidak percaya jika pemilik kedai ayam goreng kremes delivery yang tengah ramai dibicarakan itu adalah mantan kekasihnya. Yang ia tahu, dahulu jeno sangat anti dengan yang namanya berbisnis. Namun siapa sangka ternyata lelaki itu kini telah memiliki usaha kuliner yang tersebar di 23 kota di seluruh indonesia.

"Kau pelanggan pertama yang mendapat kehormatan. Bos mana yang mau mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan?"

"Mungkin kau yang merasa terhormat karena bisa bertemu mantan terhebat yang telah lama kau rindukan? Tampar aku jika tebakanku barusan tidak benar." Jeno tak berkutik dan Renjun terkikik geli karena tebakannya ternyata tepat sasaran.

Renjun kembali bersuara setelah merebut kresek berisi pesanannya dari tangan sang mantan. "Ayam Goreng Kremes Bujang Slytherin, huh? Sepertinya aku kenal dengan panggilan itu"

Jeno menelan ludahnya gugup. "Seseorang di masa lalu memanggilku Bujang Slytherin"

Renjun mengerling nakal, "Aku tahu. Orang itu sekarang ada di hadapanmu"

"Kau tidak mempersilahkanku masuk?"

Renjun kembali terkikik. "Aku mencium sebuah pengalihan topik"

"Renjun, demi tuhan aku pegal"

"Ok, mari masuk tapi pertama-tama tolong tutup telingamu karena-"

Cklek*

"WOW! LIHAT! SESEORANG DARI KELUARGA MALFOY DENGAN LANCANGNYA MEMASUKI KAWASAN SUCI LUCAS POTTER!"

"-maaf, jen. Ini baru satu pengganggu-"

"CHANBUS DUMBLEDORE DENGAN SANGAT TERPAKSA MEMBLOKADE AKSES MENUJU KAMAR SAUDARA RENJUN SEBELUM KAU MEMPERKENALKAN DIRIMU WAHAI ANAK MUDA BERAMBUT PUTIH!"

"Dad, kecilkan volume-"

"WHAT HAPPENING? Haechani Granger siap mengutuk siapapun yang berani menodai The Doctor Valentino Renjun!"

Lucas menjewer telinga Haechan. "Kakakmu bukan valentino renjun, dia Renjun Weasley"

Renjun sibuk merutuki keluarganya yang terlalu gila pada Harry Potter sedangkan Jeno hanya bisa berkedip bingung di tempatnya berdiri.

Jeno menghela nafas berat. _Lelucon macam apa ini, ya tuhan?_

"Maaf Jen, sepertinya keputusanmu untuk masuk ke rumahku malah meninggalkan trauma mendalam"

Jeno berbisik, "sepertinya kau benar"

Chanyeol -ayah Renjun bersedekap tangan dan memandang Jeno dengan mata memicing tajam. "Who are you?"

Jeno menyeka keringat di dahinya. "Jeno Malfoy," jawabnya pelan.

Chanyeol mengamati Jeno dari atas kepala hingga ke ujung jempol kaki. "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Mungkin-"

"Dad, namanya Jeno Lee dan mungkin kalian pernah bertemu di Hogwarts, puas? Sekarang tolong hentikan kebodohan ini dan biarkan tamu terhormatku mendapat kenyamanan, ok? Sampai jumpa fams!"

Renjun dengan segera menarik Jeno ke kamar setelah berhasil menyingkirkan tubuh raksasa milik ayahnya. Lucas dan Haechan tak tinggal diam. Kedua saudara kandung itu menahan sebelah tangan Jeno.

Mereka berpandangan sejenak lantas Lucas pun bertanya dengan nada sopan. "Apa mungkin kau pemilik ayam kremes bujang slytherin yang terkenal itu? Jika benar, bolehkah kami meminta sesuatu?"

Meskipun ragu, Jeno tetap mengangguk. "Memang benar, tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin untuk menyanggupi permintaan kalian"

"Oh c'mon man! Aku hanya minta nomor handphone serta alamat lengkap salah satu karyawanmu yang bernama Kim Jungwoo!"

"Dan berikan data diri Mark Lee si kasir tertampanmu untukku"

Renjun melepas cengkraman dua saudaranya di lengan Jeno kemudian menyerahkan kreseknya pada Lucas. "Ok guys, aku janji akan mendapatkan apa yang kalian inginkan dan sekarang tolong biarkan kami berbicara empat mata"

"Renjun!" Panggil ayahnya tegas.

"Apa lagi?!" Jeritnya kesal seraya menatap ayahnya bengis.

"Tidak boleh ada aksi 'tusuk menusuk' jika Jeno Malfoymu ingin keluar dari rumah ini dalam keadaan hidup"

 _Raksasa caplang sialan!_

Renjun mendesis, "Jeno bukan makhluk cabul dan tak mungkin dia meniduriku sekarang. Jadi, jangan ucapkan mantra apapun dari mulutmu dan pastikan ia pulang tanpa kehilangan salah satu organ tubuhnya"

"Akan kupertimbangkan permintaanmu tergantung dari bagaimana lelaki itu bersikap"

"Dad-"

"Tidak ada aksi protes dan tolong perhatikan etikamu, Renjun! Sekalipun kau anakku, aku takkan segan-segan untuk memantraimu tanpa belas kasih jika kau melanggar apa yang kuperintahkan"

Bolehkah sekali saja Renjun menjerit dan mengutuk tuhan atas ketidakadilan yang ia rasakan di dunia ini? Mengapa ia harus dilahirkan menjadi anak dari dukun santet gila berstatus duda bernama Chanyeol?

 _Sekeras apapun jeritanku, takdir ini takkan berubah, kan? Hah! Semoga di kehidupan selanjutnya aku bisa tenang di surga tanpa harus mengalami reinkarnasi dan berakhir dengan terlahir kembali di tengah keluarga gila seperti ini!_

Tanpa banyak bicara, Renjun melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda disusul oleh Jeno yang mengekorinya.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu di Singapura?" Jeno bertanya ragu karena sedari tadi Renjun hanya diam. Ia menguap lebar sebelum menidurkan tubuhnya di ranjang seraya memeluk boneka moomin.

Diliriknya sang mantan kekasih yang tengah fokus mengepak pakaian ke dalam koper. _Cantik sekali,_ batinnya refleks.

"Kehidupanku di Singapura sangat melelahkan, tapi tak sekacau disini"

"Maaf, mengenai perpisahan kita-"

"Aku tahu, kau tidak sanggup menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dan orang tuamu tak setuju dengan hubungan abnormal yang kita jalani, bukan?"

Jeno mencibir. "Lama-lama kau jadi mirip peramal wanita-"

"Aku lelaki dan 'milikku' lebih besar darimu, ingat!"

"Yeah, akan kuingat dengan baik pembelaanmu barusan sebagai mitos terlucu abad ini"

Andai saja Renjun sedang berada di tempat prakteknya, mungkin Jeno sudah ditemukan tak bernyawa akibat suntikan serum bisa king kobra yang belum lama ini ia kembangkan sebagai vaksin anti nostalgia bagi para mantan yang sulit move on di luar sana.

"Tak kusangka kau masih suka makan ayam kremes, nafsu makanmu makin mengerikan," Jeno mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Renjun mendelik tajam. "Kau salah! Aku bahkan sudah menjalani diet ketat dan hidup sebagai makhluk vegetarian sejak tiga tahun terakhir"

"Lalu ayam-ayam tadi untuk siapa?"

"Untuk pakan kuntilanak peliharaan ayahku"

Semua bulu di tubuh Jeno berdiri tegak. Jawaban super jujur dari Renjun sejauh ini malah memberi efek mengerikan dan tidak baik bagi kinerja jantungnya.

"Dan uang yang kuberikan tadi merupakan hasil gerilya pasukan tuyul good-looking peliharaan kakakku"

Mantan kekasihnya itu memang tidak pernah salah. Kedatangannya ke rumah ini hanya akan meninggalkan trauma mendalam.

"Renjun, kau sudah menemukan penggantiku?"

Saat ini Jeno tak menginginkan apapun dari tuhan selain berharap semoga topik pembicaraan mereka kali ini lebih berbobot dan terdengar normal.

"Kau kira aku sempat memikirkan pasangan?"

Jeno mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. "Aku lupa bahwa mantan kekasihku ini seorang dokter bedah yang tak mengenal kata 'istirahat' dalam hidupnya"

"Aku tidak segila itu dalam bekerja!" Bentak Renjun tak terima.

"Mulutmu perlu rem, kau tidak lelah tancap gas sedari tadi? Jawab pertanyaanku dengan nada normal saja, bisa kan? Jadi, apa mantan kekasihku ini sudah menemukan pengganti?"

Renjun menutup kopernya kemudian ikut berbaring di sebelah Jeno. "Belum. Sepertinya aku akan melajang saja sampai tua nanti"

"Jangan melajang, jadi istri keduaku saja, mau tidak?"

Renjun terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan nada datar andalannya. "Aku baru tahu kau sudah menikah"

"Kau ingat Xiyeon si juara olimpiade fisika nasional dari sekolah kita?"

Tentu saja Renjun ingat. Xiyeon si primadona sekolah menengah atas kala itu menjadi saingan terberatnya dalam aksi 'mari pacari Jeno Lee si tampan pemikat hati'. Beruntung ia keluar sebagai pemenang dalam pertarungan sengit itu 10 tahun silam.

"Dia istriku. Dunia sempit sekali, bukan?" Tanya Jeno dengan nada canggungnya.

 _Dan sekarang si c3ntil sialan itu yang jadi pemenang? Kenapa takdir tega sekali mempermainkanku sampai sejauh ini, ya tuhan?!_

Renjun tertawa hambar. "Sudah tahu dunia itu sempit, kenapa sampai tidak mengundangku?"

"..." Jeno Lee terskakmat karena kemenangan mutlak memang hanya dimiliki mulut tajam Huang Renjun seorang.

"Entah salah apa yang kuperbuat pada tuhan sampai dia tak sudi mendengar do'a yang kupanjatkan setiap hari," ujar Renjun dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Memang apa do'amu? Mungkin kau kurang berusaha"

Renjun memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang bercat gelap. "Aku ingin tuhan mendatangkan sesosok pangeran berkuda yang sudi mengeluarkanku dari rumah mengerikan ini dan mampu membahagiakanku dalam istananya"

"Do'amu belum berubah sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Apa itu sungguh keinginan terbesarmu?" Tanya jeno setengah tertawa, namun Renjun hanya diam dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Sayang sekali Jeno tak menyadarinya karena terlalu sibuk memandangi boneka moomin dalam dekapannya.

"Kau tahu, Renjun? Kadang kau terlalu kekanakan dalam memandang kehidupan. Dunia ini tak selucu moomin, do'a sekonyol itu tentu saja takkan terkabul"

"Bahkan do'a sesederhana itu sepertinya terdengar sangat konyol ya untuk orang sebahagia dirimu?"

Gerakan Jeno terhenti sesaat. Ia menoleh saat mendapati ada yang tak beres dengan ucapan mantan kekasihnya. Dan benar saja, lelaki cantik itu kini sedang menitikan air mata dalam diam.

"Hey! Kau menangis-"

"Tentu saja tuhan takkan mengabulkan do'a konyolku karena ternyata pangeran berkudaku sudah resmi menyandang status sebagai suami orang lain"

Jeno meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Suasana mendadak luar biasa canggung, bahkan untuk bernafas pun hidungnya malah dipenuhi keraguan. Sungguh kondisi yang tak biasa.

"Kau tahu, Jen? Alasanku kembali ke negeri ini karena-"

"Aku?"

Renjun menutup bagian atas wajahnya dengan bantal sedangkan bibirnya berucap, "ini terlalu memalukan. Sekarang kau tahu bahwa seorang Huang Renjun adalah spesies manusia gagal move on dengan level kepercayaan diri yang terlampau tinggi. Tapi tak masalah...setidaknya, setelah aku jujur dan menangis di hadapanmu, sekarang seluruh beban di hatiku terangkat meskipun harus ada luka yang tertoreh disana"

"Jadi tebakanku tadi benar?" Tanya Jeno seraya berbaring menyamping menghadap sang mantan.

Renjun memberi anggukan singkat. "Sampaikan pada Xiyeon bahwa Huang Renjun si juara olimpiade kimia nasional merindukan jambakan mautnya"

"Aku juga merindukanmu"

Renjun mendengus. "Jen, aku tak bertanya"

"Dan ucapanku barusan bukanlah jawaban, Huang Renjun"

"Lalu apa?"

"Secuil informasi"

"Ok, thanks. Aku juga merindukanmu, Jeno Lee" ujarnya seraya melempar bantal ke sembarang arah.

Jeno mengelus pipi Renjun dengan sebelah tangan. "Pertimbangkan tawaranku tadi"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Jadi istri keduaku ya?"

"Tidak mau-AWW Jangan cubit pipiku, sialan!" Renjun berseru kesal dan menepis tangan Jeno dari wajahnya.

"Apa mungkin kau keturunan vampire? Kenapa tak ada yang berubah? Kau masih imut dan begitu mungil. Haruskah kuganti namamu jadi Renjun Cullen?"

Sadar akan suatu hal, Renjun melompat tergesa dari ranjangnya setelah melirik jam dinding yang tergantung indah di sebelah atas pintu kamar.

"Waktuku tak banyak. Maaf, Jen. Aku harus segera kembali ke singapura"

Jeno menggeram kemudian bangkit dari acara berbaringnya. "Kau bercanda?"

Renjun memasang kaus kakinya dengan kecepatan cahaya. "Aku tidak bercanda. Kau masih ingat kan pintu keluar di sebelah mana? Terima kasih telah sudi mendengar segala keluh kesahku sedari tadi. Sekarang semuanya terasa jelas, kau memang hanya bagian dari masa laluku"

Jeno beralih ke hadapan Renjun dan mencengkram bahu lelaki cantik itu amat keras. "Yakin tidak mau jadi istri keduaku?"

Renjun menyentak cengkraman Jeno hingga terlepas. "Aku tidak mau jadi perebut suami orang"

"Bagaimana kalau jadi istri pertama saja?"

"What?!"

"Aku masih lajang dan Xiyeon bukan istriku. Dia sudah dinikahi Kak Eunwoo sejak lama, kau tak tahu?"

Jeno tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di lantai saat mendapati ekspresi lucu di wajah cantik Renjun sedangkan si korban penipuan hanya berdiri menganga dengan alisnya yang berkedut kesal. Demi tuhan, Renjun tak tahu dimana letak unsur kelucuan dari situasi menyebalkan semacam ini.

"Jadi sedari tadi kau membual?"

"Semua ucapanku bohong kecuali dua hal. Pertama, tentang aku yang merindukanmu. Kedua, tentang tawaranku tadi"

Melihat betapa kesalnya Renjun saat ini, Jeno pun berusaha meredam tawanya dari pada harus menjadi samsak tinju dadakan.

"Moodku hancur lebur karenamu dan bisakah kau pulang sekarang? Aku harus pergi"

Jeno membelalakan matanya. "Tapi bagaimana dengan nasibku? Apa ucapanmu itu bisa kukategorikan sebagai penolakan?"

"Akan kupikirkan nanti setelah-"

"TIDAK BISA BEGITU!"

"Tutup rapat gerbang depan rumahku jika tak ingin kepulangmu diikuti om genderuwo kembar siam yang senantiasa menjaga keamanan rumahku dalam segala cuaca walau hanya bersenjatakan celurit imajiner di kedua tangan berbulu lebatnya. Sekedar informasi, mereka tak seganas yang kau bayangkan kok. Aku akan pergi lewat gerbang belakang. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu, mantan!"

"Tapi tawaranku-"

Renjun yang baru saja menarik kopernya terpaksa berbalik seraya mengacungkan jari tengah hingga Jeno diam tak berkutik. "Datang sebagai pangeran berkuda ke Singapura nanti jika kau ingin mendengar kata 'i do'"

Jeno mengembangkan senyumannya. "Kalau begitu tunggu kedatanganku, tuan putri"

Renjun membuka (bentuk terhalus dari kata merubuhkan versi kamus Renjun Weasley) pintu kamarnya dalam sekali tendangan. Sedikit menghela nafas kasar karena tak terima dipanggil tuan putri meskipun ia tak menyangkal bahwa wajahnya itu memang lebih cantik dari Xiyeon si primadona sekolah sekalipun.

Dua manusia dengan perbedaan tinggi badan mencolok telah berdiri di hadapannya lengkap dengan cengiran tanpa dosa yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih cemerlang, secemerlang gigi ayahnya.

"Tidak usah mendelik begitu, kami disini hanya untuk menagih janji," ujar sebuah suara menyebalkan.

Data diri Kim Jungwoo dan Mark Lee. Renjun melupakan kedua hal itu.

"Bisa kau urus mereka, jen? Aku sudah sangat terlambat," ujar Renjun penuh penekanan di akhir kalimat kemudian menyingkirkan tubuh kedua saudara kandungnya dan membawa kopernya keluar dari sana.

Jeno tak sempat mengucap kalimat perpisahan apapun karena Lucas sudah maju dan menodongnya dengan sebuah kris berwarna...pink mengkilat berukiran hello kitty.

Hantu selucu apa yang menghuni kris segirly itu?, batinnya tak habis pikir.

"Datang ke rumah makanku jam 4 sore nanti. Jungwoo dan Mark kebetulan akan bertugas sampai malam hari. Kuberi kalian diskon untuk setiap pembelian dua potong ayam. Bagaimana?"

"Ide bagus!" Sahut Haechan antusias.

Lucas mengajak Jeno berjabat tangan. "Persetujuan diterima. Sekarang kau boleh pergi"

Jeno tertegun sejenak, kemudian menatap Lucas ragu. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa genderuwo kembar siam di gerbang depan seringkali menyerang tamu?"

"Tidak, lagipula mereka bukan striker. Daddy merekrut mereka sebagai gelandang bertahan. Genderuwo striker terhebat di rumah ini telah hilang diculik dukun dari kelurahan sebelah, kisahnya sangat tragis dan sekarang aku sangat rindu-"

"Kalau begitu aku permisi. Sampai jumpa nanti sore, Lucas Potter dan Haechani Granger"

Sekarang Jeno paham mengapa Renjun bersikeras ingin dijemput pangeran berkuda putih dan ingin segera melarikan diri dari sana. Ternyata do'a sederhana dan konyol itu timbul karena suatu alasan rumit yang terlalu gila untuk ia jabarkan.

 _Pangeran berkuda putih akan segera menjemputmu, Renjun Weasley._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Atas nama diri pribadi dan segala kerecehan yang tertuang dalam cerita saya hari ini, saya memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya apabila waktu anda terbuang karena cerita absurd maha bobrok yang satu ini.

Sekian.


	2. Sequel

Sequel of Craziest Day Ever

Cast : Jeno, Renjun, Jaehyun, Baekhyun Donghae.

Rated : M

A/n: Karena banyak yang minta sequel, akhirnya dengan segenap kebobrokan yang tersisa saya melanjutkan cerita aneh ini. Mohon sorry jika typo masih bertebaran dan tidak sesuai PUEBI.

Warning!

Contain harsh words and a lot of bacotan frontal :v

.

.

.

.

.

Craziest Day Ever

.

.

.

.

Jeno berdiri di depan sebuah pintu apartemen mewah di jantung kota Singapura. Sesekali ia berdecak kagum sambil meraba-raba permukaan dinding seperti seorang lelaki rimba yang baru pertama kali datang ke perkotaan.

"Hello, Mr Malfoy. Welcome to my house"

Bisik seseorang dari belakang yang sukses membuat bulu di sekujur tubuhnya berdiri tegak. Jeno berbalik dan refleks mulutnya menganga setelah kedua mata coklatnya bersitatap dengan seorang wanita mungil berbaju branded.

Itu ibu Renjun yang entah kenapa malah terlihat lebih muda darinya.

"Mengagumiku, anak muda?" Tanya wanita itu dengan senyum jahil yang kentara.

Dari situ Jeno bisa menyimpulkan bahwa seluruh kejahilan dan kemampuan Renjun dalam hal bersilat lidah sepertinya memang diturunkan langsung dengan baik dari sosok wanita di hadapannya ini.

"Kau yang menganga begini mengingatkanku pada Severus Snape saat ia dan ibu Draco mengikat sumpah"

Ternyata wanita itu juga penggemar Harry Potter sama seperti tiga manusia aneh yang ia temui tiga bulan yang lalu di kediaman Renjun.

"Uhm...Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Renjun?" Tanya Jeno tak mau berbasa basi.

Baekhyun mengecek jam di pergelangan tangannya sebelum menggelengkan kepala dan berdecak prihatin. "Sayang sekali hari ini anakku akan pulang telat karena ada beberapa jadwal operasi besar yang tak bisa ia tinggalkan."

"K-kalau begitu-"

"Kau harus menunggu. Silahkan masuk, tampan. Ada banyak makanan di dalam rumah. Kujamin kau takkan kelaparan." Baekhyun berjalan ke dekat pintu untuk menekan password. "Kau tahu, Jeno? Setelah bertemu denganmu, aku semakin yakin bahwa tuhan memang menciptakan manusia lengkap dengan 7 kembarannya di bumi ini."

Jeno mengernyitkan dahi, sedikit tak paham dengan apa yang calon ibu mertuanya bicarakan. "Maaf, maksud anda-"

"Kau sangat mirip dengan suamiku"

"Chanyeol Dumbledore?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala dan menggandeng Jeno seenaknya. "Bukan, tapi Lee Donghae, ayah tiri Renjun. Sekedar informasi, aku dan chanyeol sudah lama bercerai."

Jeno tak tahu jika Renjun bisa menyembunyikan fakta sebesar itu darinya. Pantas saja selama kurang lebih dua tahun menjalin hubungan, Renjun selalu sensitif jika Jeno menyinggung topik keluarga.

"Renjun si anak termanisku itu memang memiliki banyak rahasia. Ia selalu memendam semuanya sendiri, bahkan padaku yang merupakan ibu kandungnya saja ia jarang bercerita."

Demi tuhan, Jeno mulai bergidik ngeri karena terlampau takjub dengan kemampuan Baekhyun dalam hal membaca pikirannya.

"Tidak perlu takut, suara hatimu tak terputar dalam otakku, hanya saja wajahmu itu menjelaskan semuanya dengan baik." Baekhyun menyeretnya ke depan pintu kamar berwarna putih bersih bertempelkan sticker obat-obatan. "Tunggu saja di kamar-"

"Baekhyuni sayang?" Seru seseorang dari arah dapur.

Jeno nyaris merobek mulutnya karena kelepasan menganga terlalu lebar. Keadaan sosok tadi pun tak jauh berbeda, menatapnya dengan mulut menganga namun ekspresi wajah pria itu tak sekonyol miliknya.

"Papa nemo, calon menantumu ingin berkenalan. Kemarilah! Namanya Jeno Lee dan ia lebih tampan darimu"

Donghae berdehem setelah berhasil meredakan keterkejutannya. Pria paruh baya modis itu sekilas mengusap rambut kelabunya lalu menunjuk rambut Jeno. "Nice to meet you, ma twin! Rambutmu luar biasa menakjubkan! Warnanya bahkan sama dengan rambutku"

Jeno mengangguk dengan gerakan kaku. "Nice to meet you too, ha ha ha" ujarnya dengan tawa canggung.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan menepuk lengan berotot milik Jeno. "Renjun mungkin akan kembali nanti malam. Menginaplah disini"

"Tapi-"

"Ada masalah?"

"Saya bersedia hanya saja-"

"Masalahnya terletak disana" potong Donghae seraya menunjuk selangkangan Jeno tanpa tahu malu. "Kau takut kelepasan meniduri anakku, bukan?"

Meskipun malu setengah mati, namun Jeno tetap mengangguk. Ayahnya bilang, lelaki memang harus jantan dengan berani mengakui kesalahan dan membela kebenaran.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum dan berkata, "anakku tidak suka dilecehkan. Ia bahkan sangat waspada setelah tinggal sendiri di negeri ini. Sebagai perlindungan, Ia menyimpan senjata andalannya di seluruh penjuru kamar, jadi jangan berpikir untuk menidurinya sebelum kalian mengucap janji suci. Aku yakin nafsumu akan menghilang begitu kau memasuki kamarnya. Kau takkan sempat memikirkan bagaimana cara memperkosa Renjun karena otakmu akan secara otomatis berpikir bagaimana caranya kau keluar dalam keadaan hidup-hidup dari sana."

Jeno tahu sedikit cerita tentang senjata yang baekhyun maksud. Di malam dimana Lucas dan Haechan berkunjung ke tempat kerjanya, mereka bercerita tentang kegemaran Renjun membuat racun dari berbagai jenis ramuan aneh. Serum bisa king kobra, permentasi saliva berang-berang, serbuk pemintal urat leher dari serat pisang amazon, kapsul penambah stamina dari sperma ikan gurame sungai nil, tablet 'penyegar mata' yang terbuat dari tinja ikan pari endemik samudera atlantik, dan masih banyak lagi temuan-temuan aneh Renjun yang kebanyakan memang bersifat mematikan.

"Aku tahu kau kaget tapi hidungmu tidak usah dimekarkan begitu dong."

Jeno menormalkan ekspresi wajahnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada Baekhyun. "Jam berapa biasanya Renjun pulang?"

"Hari ini mungkin jam 1 malam" Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Donghae. "Tadinya kami mau 'bersenang-senang' disini selagi Renjun belum pulang. Tapi karena kau disini, kami jadi merasa tidak enak, khawatir jika suara kami sedikit mengganggumu hehe."

Donghae mengangguk membenarkan perkataan sang istri. "Kau beristirahatlah disini."

"Lalu kalian?"

"Kami?" Donghae mengerling nakal pada Baekhyun. "Tentu saja kami harus pergi ke hotel. Besok kami akan kembali ke Seoul. Tolong sampaikan salam kami pada Renjun dan katakan padanya jika papa nemo sudah mengisi kulkasnya dengan makanan-makanan bergizi."

"Tolong beri makan anakku dengan daging sapi kualitas tinggi dan katakan padanya untuk berhenti diet. Badannya sudah sekering lidi begitu masih saja bersikeras mau jadi vegetarian. Bukannya terlihat sehat, tapi malah terlihat kekurangan gizi." Timpal Baekhyun dengan wajah sebal.

Jeno mengangguk patuh. "Kalau begitu hati-hati di perjalanan. Senang bertemu orang sehebat kalian"

"Lihat papa nemo, Renjunku yang malang akhirnya bisa menemukan pendamping sebaik ini." Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada lebay.

"Kukira anak itu benar-benar akan melajang sampai tua nanti. Sekarang karena Jeno sudah datang kemari, kekhawatiranku jadi memudar. Ya sudah, sepertinya kita memang harus pergi, sayang. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu, ma twin." Pamit Donghae setelah beberapa kali menepuk lengan Jeno agak brutal.

 _Sial! Dia kira lenganku ini samsak tinju?!_

"Maaf, suamiku ini memang agak brutal hehe" ringis Baekhyun penuh rasa bersalah.

"Dan sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan kebrutalanku, Baekhyuni sayang~"

Malas menonton drama picisan pasangan berusia hampir setengah abad itu, Jeno mendorong pintu kamar Renjun dan segera berbaring di ranjang tanpa mau peduli dengan apa yang dinamakan sopan santun.

Melihat kemesraan Baekhyun dan Donghae tadi, ia bukannya tidak ingin menyaksikan, hanya saja kemesraan mereka membuatnya iri.

Renjun begitu mirip dengan Baekhyun dari segi fisik meskipun hidung mantan kekasihnya itu lebih mirip dengan Chanyeol. Begitu pula dengan dirinya dan Donghae yang secara tak terduga ternyata sangat mirip. Melihat Baekhyun dan Donghae bermesraan hanya membuat rasa iri di hatinya semakin menjadi. Mereka berdua persis seperti gambaran ia dan Renjun. Hatinya mendadak bertanya-tanya, apakah saat tua nanti ia dan Renjun akan seperti Baekhyun dan Donghae? Sisi lain dalam jiwanya berteriak tidak, mengingat Renjun yang sekarang tak selucu dahulu saat mereka berpacaran. Renjunnya yang sekarang terlihat lebih garang, kepedasan mulut yang bertambah edan dan lelaki cantik itu senang sekali memojokannya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya nanti setelah menikah ia harus bisa bersikap manis dan menurut padaku" gumam Jeno penuh semangat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ok, saya akan ulangi penjelasan anda tadi, Mr Jeffrey Jung. Luka bekas operasi anda menjadi bengkak, kemerahan, dan terasa hangat. Ada peningkatan rasa nyeri di area sayatan dan bernanah. Terjadi pembengkakan kelenjar getah bening di ketiak, leher, atau selangkangan. Perut terasa penuh dan keras. Lalu..." Renjun memijat pelipisnya dengan sebelah tangan kemudian bersandar di dinding sebelah pintu masuk apartemennya. "Saat anda buang air kecil terasa nyeri, perih, atau bahkan sulit untuk berkemih. Terjadi pendarahan berat dan keluar cairan berbau tidak sedap. Sudah bisa dipastikan luka bekas operasi anda mengalami infeksi. Sebaiknya anda hubungi dokter Johnny yang beberapa hari lalu mengoperasi lambung anda dan segera pergi ke rumah sakit" _-bukannya menelponku tengah malam begini, idiot!_

Renjun berdehem sejenak untuk meredam emosinya. "Semoga lekas sembuh, Mr Jung. Sampai jumpa esok hari."

Jeffrey Jung atau pria yang memiliki nama asli Jung Jaehyun itu merupakan anak dari Jung Yunho si pemilik rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Hampir setiap hari pria itu mencari perhatian dan membombardirnya dengan pesan-pesan manis serta panggilan yang sungguh sangat mengganggu kinerjanya. Ia rasa, untuk seukuran pria berusia 30 tahun, jung jaehyun itu seperti makhluk tak berguna karena sehari-hari hidup hanya untuk berfoya-foya. Kenapa Renjun bisa tahu? Karena tuan Jung -ayah dari lelaki itu selalu bercerita padanya. Ya, bercerita dan banyak mengeluh lalu diakhiri dengan basa-basi meminta solusi berupa tawaran perjodohan.

"Hih! Menjijikan! Tak sudi aku menikah dengannya!"

Sampai kapan pun, Renjun hanya ingin dinikahi oleh Jeno Lee seorang. Jung Jaehyun yang kabarnya memiliki kekayaan tak terhingga sama sekali bukan tipenya karena ia lebih suka lelaki pekerja keras dibanding lelaki tukang hura-hura. Pangeran berkudanya tak perlu setampan Jung Jaehyun, cukup bersikap jantan dan semenyebalkan Jeno saja sudah membuatnya sanggup untuk berumah tangga.

Renjun tak perlu uang, karena ia sudah punya banyak. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah kenyamanan dan sejauh ini hanya Jenolah sosok yang bisa memberikan kenyamanan berbeda dalam hidupnya. Kenyamanan yang tak bisa ia dapat dari sanak saudara-gila-nya. Kenyamanan yang senantiasa mendebarkan hatinya secara menggila.

"Sepertinya besok aku harus menghubungi Dokter Johnny agar si Jeffrey sialan itu jauh-jauh dariku. Enak saja dia minta dikunjungi di tengah jam kerjaku yang menggunung."

Kemarin-kemarin Renjun cukup berterima kasih pada tuhan karena telah sudi menjauhkan Jaehyun darinya. Ia sudah menduga, mungkin Jaehyun terkena azab karena telah berani menggoda lelaki perawan kebanggaan papah Chanyeol Dumbledore.

Ternyata dugaannya benar. Jaehyun mengalami kebocoran lambung dan harus segera dioperasi. Beruntung ia dokter kardiotoraks super sibuk dengan jadwal operasi yang menumpuk sehingga Jaehyun tidak bisa memaksanya untuk merawat lelaki itu selama dua minggu penuh.

"Lain kali mungkin aku harus mematikan seluruh cctv di rumah sakit, diam-diam datang ke kamar rawat Jaehyun di malam hari lalu menyuntikkan racun kalajengking endemik pesisir laut jawa di urat nadinya."

Setelah memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam saku, Renjun menekan beberapa digit password lalu masuk ke dalam apartemennya yang tumben sekali dalam keadaan terang benderang.

"Pasti ibu lupa mematikan lampu setelah berkunjung ke apartemenku" gumamnya.

Berbicara soal ibunya -Byun Baekhyun (Huang Baixian), ia memang sudah tidak tinggal serumah dengan wanita cantik itu sejak kecil. Ibunya melarikan diri dari rumah lalu kembali dua bulan setelahnya dengan satu map berisi surat gugatan cerai.

Penyebab perceraian orang tuanya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah adanya perselingkuhan. Ayahnya, si dukun santet nomor wahid di dunia penuh hingar bingar ini ternyata sudah lama berselingkuh dengan pesulap wanita bernama Sunbin Prok Prok Prok (yang kabarnya masih satu garis keturunan dengan Master Limbad dan Pak Tarno). Kabar perselingkuhan itu menjadi awal kebenciannya pada sang ayah dan menjadi alasan mengapa ia tidak betah berada di rumah sampai ingin melanjutkan pendidikan ke luar negeri.

Mendengar ibunya yang telah membina rumah tangga dengan seorang pengusaha asal korea selatan membuatnya merasa tak perlu khawatir lagi. Ibunya pasti sudah bahagia dengan orang yang tepat. Sang ayah juga sepertinya sudah nyaman hidup menduda dan mengurus dua saudara tak bergunanya di indonesia sana. Jadi yang perlu ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah nasibnya di negeri asing ini.

Renjun pernah berkata bahwa hidupnya di Singapura memang melelahkan, namun tak sekacau di indonesia. Disini, ia hanya terlalu lelah bekerja sekaligus harus menghadapi tingkah tak terduga Jaehyun setiap harinya. Sementara di indonesia, ada banyak sekali pengganggu entah itu makhluk berwujud nyata maupun tak kasat mata. Sebut saja salah satunya adalah Lucas yang selalu melecehkannya di malam hari saat ia sudah terlelap. Menurutnya, tindakan itu bahkan lebih buruk dari tingkah Jaehyun selama ini. Setidaknya, Jaehyun tidak sebrengsek itu dan takkan berani menelanjanginya diam-diam.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang?"

Renjun terkesiap saat sebuah suara menyentak lamunannya tiba-tiba.

"Jeno?" Gumamnya tak percaya. Ia mengucek mata berkali-kali untuk memastikan apakah sosok Jeno dalam penglihatannya benar-bemar nyata atau hanya halusinasi semata.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Putri. Pangeran berkudamu telah sampai dengan selamat di Singapura. Bukankah seharusnya kau memelukku dengan raut wajah bahagia bukannya malah berdiri terperangah dengan sudut kemiringan bibir yang tidak simetris begitu?"

 _Jeno sialan!_ , batinnya memaki.

Renjun mengusap wajah pucatnya yang berkeringat sebelum menghampiri Jeno. "Kebahagiaan tidak harus diekspresikan melalui sebuah pelukan, Jeno" ujarnya seraya mencopot kancing teratas kemeja Jeno.

"Ibumu bilang kita tidak boleh bercinta sebelum mengikat janji suci"

Renjun tertawa. "Siapa juga yang mau bercinta denganmu?"

"Lalu maksud tindakanmu ini?" Tanya Jeno seraya menunjuk dadanya yang sedikit terekspos. "Kau menggodaku?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau mengganti pakaian. Sepertinya kau lupa bahwa aku sangat benci warna hijau karena itu mengingatkanku pada ulat menjijikan bernama Xiyeon." Jawab Renjun dengan nada yang entah mengapa selalu terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Jeno.

"Jangan menyebut seseorang dengan panggilan-"

"Kau membela Xiyeon?!" Pekik Renjun kesal.

Jeno mendesah sebelum memeluk Renjun imutnya dengan erat. "Dia bahkan sudah menikah. Kau sendiri yang membawa namanya terlebih dahulu ke dalam topik pembicaraan kita. Jangan memancing pertengkaran, ok? Warna hijau bukan hanya Xiyeon saja yang menyukainya." Jeno sedikit terkekeh saat tak mendapati perlawanan apapun dari mantan kekasihnya. "Renjunku yang imut ini semakin lama semakin mirip wanit-AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!"

"Katakan sekali lagi, Jeno sayang" bisik Renjun seduktif setelah berhasil menendang kejantanan Jeno dengan keras. "Aku seperti wanita? Hell! Itu cukup melukai harga diriku sebagai lelaki tangguh."

Jeno tak sanggup membuka mata karena sibuk menahan perih di pusat kesejatiannya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat pundak sempit Renjun hingga sang pemilik meringis kesakitan.

"Jen, apa rasanya sesakit itu?" Tanya Renjun khawatir karena Jeno tampak sangat kesakitan. "Jen?"

"Kau juga lelaki, bodoh! Seharusnya kau tahu sesakit apa hasil tendanganmu tadi!" Bentak Jeno seraya mendorong bahu Renjun kasar. Lelaki tampan berambut kelabu itu berjalan tertatih menuju sofa dan menggeram.

"Maaf, aku begini karena emosiku belum stabil dan-"

"Dan kau sejak awal memang tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk bersikap lembut padaku." Jeno tertawa sinis. "Untuk orang berpangkat mulia sepertimu, seharusnya kau tahu bagaimana cara memperlakukan seorang tamu. Hargai aku yang telah datang jauh-jauh demi memperjelas hubungan ini."

"Jeno, kurasa-"

"Maaf, aku begini karena emosiku belum stabil."

Renjun menggaruk pipinya canggung. Ingin sekali ia mengumpat karena kesal telah dikalahkan Jeno dalam aksi adu mulut kali ini. Tapi di sisi lain ia juga merasa bersalah karena telah menendang batang kebanggaan mantan kekasihnya itu. _Sial, mulutnya semakin licin. Ok brengsek, skor kita kali ini masih satu sama._

Jeno menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa kemudian membuka resleting jeansnya. "Jeno kecilku butuh udara segar"

"Oh, ok. Silahkan nikmati udara segarnya. Aku harus mandi"

"Jeno kecilku juga butuh dimandikan"

Renjun menunjuk ke arah dapur. "Ada kamar mandi di dekat dapur. Kau bisa pakai itu untuk bersenang-senang dengan saudara super kecil-"

"Jangan sebut kejantananku super kecil! Demi tuhan ini sangat besar dan pasti akan membuatmu menjerit"

Renjun berjalan dan berdiri di depan Jeno dengan tangan menyilang di belakang tubuh. Ia menyunggingkan seringai jahil. "Yeah, akan kuingat dengan baik pembelaanmu barusan sebagai mitos terlucu abad ini" ujarnya penuh penekanan. Ucapan Jeno beberapa bulan yang lalu sukses ia kembalikan tanpa hambatan apapun dengan bantuan mulut super licin dan otak super cerdiknya.

Jeno mendecih kemudian bertanya, "Kau pikir aku bohong?"

Renjun mengedikan bahu dan berbalik. Bersiap untuk berjalan ke kamarnya karena ia merasa gerah dan malas jika harus lebih lama berhadapan dengan Jeno.

"Renjun sayang," panggil Jeno pelan.

"Ya?" Sahut Renjun tanpa berbalik.

"Aku ingin membuktikan sesuatu"

Merasa penasaran dengan maksud perkataan Jeno, Renjun menoleh dan-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" -ia dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang sebenarnya menyegarkan mata. Seraya menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan sedikit mengintip dari sela jemarinya, ia kembali berteriak, "SIALAN! PAKAI KEMBALI CELANA DALAMMU! I-itu-"

"Sudah kubilang kan kau pasti akan menjerit? hahaha," ujar Jeno kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga matanya menyipit. Ia tak sadar bahwa Renjun kini tengah sibuk mencari sesuatu di saku celana yang pria mungil itu gunakan.

"Jen"

"Ya? Ada ap-HEY! APA YANG KAU PEGAAAANG!?!?!?!?"

"Jarum suntik dan sebotol kecil cairan ajaib hehe. Aku juga perlu membuktikan sesuatu. Ini adalah cairan hasil eksperimen terbaruku yang terbuat dari ekstrak terong belanda dan sedikit campuran liur bekantan yang konon katanya bisa membuat penismu berdiri gagah selama kurang lebih 12 jam." Ujar Renjun santai seraya berjongkok di hadapan mantan kekasihnya meskipun dalam hati ia menjerit kegirangan saat pandangannya mendarat pada penis sang mantan.

"Renjun, 12 jam itu keterlaluan. Tak bisakah kau memblowjobnya saja dan-"

"Dan apa, Jeno sayang?" Tanya Renjun dengan nada bicara khas wanita sewaan.

Handphone Jeno berbunyi nyaring namun sang pemilik mengabaikannya dan memilih untuk memandangi Renjun lekat. Mereka tak sadar bahwa seseorang di luar pintu tengah menekan beberapa digit paswoord dan-

*Cklek*

"Dokter, infeksiku..." Jung Jaehyun berdiri mematung setelah pintu terbuka.

Renjun yang terkejut oleh kedatangan tamu tak diundang hanya bisa diam sementara Jeno terburu-buru menutupi area privatnya dengan bantal.

 _Pasien macam apa yang menerobos rumah dokter dalam keadaan infeksi?_ Jerit Jeno frustasi dalam hati.

"D-dokter?"

Renjun berdehem untuk mengurangi kecanggungan. Ia memasang senyum teramat tipis kemudian mencoba berdiri tegak meskipun lututnya bergetar hebat.

"Ng...b-begini Mr Jeffrey, manusia tampan berambut kelabu yang orang-orang kira berasal dari slytherin ini bernama Jeno dan dia adalah-"

"Suami dari dokter cantik yang anda incar" sambung Jeno santai.

Jaehyun mendelik sinis. "Akan kupastikan esok hari kau menerima surat pemecatan, dokter Renjun"

Renjun mengangguk singkat dan tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, senang sekali saya mendengarnya, Mr Jeffrey. Mari saya antar ke rumah sakit, luka bekas operasi anda yang terkena infeksi harus segera diobati seperti saran saya tadi. Ngomong-ngomong mengapa anda malah pergi menemui saya bukannya menemui Dokter Johnny yang sebelumnya menangani anda dan bagaimana bisa anda mengetahui password apartemen ini padahal saya tidak pernah memberitahu anda sekali pun? Apa mungkin anda ini adalah sejenis makhluk spesies penggemar fanatik setengah gila yang berharap untuk saya suntik dengan serum bisa king kobra?" Tanyanya masih dengan senyum yang tersungging di wajah cantiknya.

BRAK!

Tanpa berkata apapun Jaehyun pergi dari sana karena terlampau kesal dengan pertanyaan Renjun yang menurutnya terlalu panjang untuk didengarkan.

"Woah! Kau lihat dia, Jen? Dia pecundang sialan yang mengacaukan hari-hariku disini selama lima tahun belakangan." Adu Renjun seperti wanita manja.

Jeno mengangguk paham. "Dia sudah kalah telak. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sesenang itu setelah dipecat?"

"Tentu saja! Aku senang bisa memiliki waktu istirahat yang banyak. Menjadi dokter bedah itu melelahkan, Jen."

"Kau tahu, Renjun?"

"Hm?" Tanya Renjun seraya duduk di samping Jeno.

"Dahulu aku pernah berpikir bagaimana seandainya aku putus denganmu dan pada akhirnya aku menyerah memikirkan itu. Kau tahu kan betapa tergila-gilanya aku dulu saat kita berpacaran? Aku terbiasa bergantung kepadamu, mendapat semangat dari semua perkataanmu dan selalu terkesima dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Aku menyebut saat-saat itu sebagai fase berharga dalam hidupku karena itu adalah awal dari kesadaranku untuk berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik. Kau adalah pria hebat, pintar, kaya, memiliki banyak pengagum dan mampu memberiku kenyamanan sedangkan aku hanya pria yang beruntung bisa melanjutkan sekolah sampai jenjang SMA --yang bahkan belum setara jika harus disandingkan denganmu. Kau mengajarkanku banyak hal sementara aku tak pernah memberikan apapun padamu selain hatiku."

Renjun terkekeh dengan pandangan yang mengarah tepat pada lensa coklat Jeno yang indah.

Jeno kembali berujar, "Saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau akan melanjutkan pendidikan ke Singapura, rasanya telingaku berdenging sepanjang hari. Aku...kecewa dan takut. Kau akan bertemu pria-pria hebat di Singapura. Aku tak sanggup memikirkan itu sampai kewarasanku sedikit terenggut hingga berani bertindak bodoh dengan memutuskan hubungan kita saat kau baru saja tiba di negeri ini. Aku berbohong padamu dengan menggunakan orang tua sebagai alasan. Hari-hari yang kulalui setelah itu kunamai sebagai fase gila."

Renjun sedikit menghela nafas ketika otaknya secara otomatis mengingat hari terburuknya dahulu. Perpisahannya dan Jeno adalah hal takkan bisa ia lupakan karena Jeno adalah jatuh cinta terhebatnya.

"Kenapa harus dinamai fase gila?"

Jeno mengusap tengkuknya. "Selama hampir 9 tahun hidup tanpamu, aku seperti orang gila, bekerja serabutan dengan harapan bisa menghasilkan uang banyak dan menyusulmu ke Singapura. Aku menjadi buruh bangunan, pencuci piring di rumah makan, pelayan toko, ojeg konvensional, kernet angkot, agen pulsa, pengantar koran, tukang parkir, satpam di bank bahkan office boy. Selama itu aku hidup dalam penyesalan. Keringat yang kukeluarkan bahkan tak lebih banyak dari air mataku saat itu. Orang-orang menyebutku bodoh dan gila karena selama hampir 10 tahun aku masih saja mengharapkan kepulanganmu. Setelah 4 tahun bekerja serabutan, aku mulai memberanikan diri untuk membuka rumah makan dan meminjam dana dari bank. Tuhan ternyata tak pernah tidur, sama seperti harapanku. Tuhan akhirnya mendengar do'aku, ia memberiku banyak rezeki namun belum memberiku kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu. Aku nyaris gila setelah mendapatkan uang banyak karena pada akhirnya aku tak bisa menemuimu. Lalu tuhan kembali memberi kesempatan. Kau secara tak terduga menghubungiku."

"Dan kau yang terlampau kaget dan senang tanpa sadar telah mengalami kerugian. Kau tahu, Jen? Sepuluh potong ayam kau hargai 44.000? Bukankah itu terlalu murah?" Tanya Renjun seraya terkekeh geli saat mengingat kebodohan Jeno beberapa bulan yang lalu. Lelaki cantik itu menyentil dahi Jeno pelan. "Dengan kecepatan cahaya dan segenap kerinduan yang tersisa, kau datang menemuiku hari itu namun kau mengelak dan malah berbicara tentang kehormatan."

Jeno susah payah menahan senyumannya. "Pertemuan kita saat itu kunamakan hari tergila dalam hidupku"

"Menurutku, hari tergila jatuh pada hari ini. Bagaimana bisa kau berbicara jujur tentang perasaanmu dengan intonasi super romantis namun dalam keadaan-" Renjun menunjuk tubuh bagian bawah Jeno yang hanya tertutup bantal, "-setidaknya pakai dulu celana dalammu, idiot!"

Jeno tertawa kencang hingga matanya menyipit. "Kau benar, hari ini adalah hari tergila yang pernah ada."

"Yeah, craziest day ever"

Dan di hari tergila itu, untuk pertama kalinya seseorang menyematkan cincin di jari manis Huang Renjun. Hari tergila yang pernah ada ternyata merupakan awal dari hari-hari bahagia mereka dan Jeno ingin menamai itu sebagai fase penuh cinta. Terdengar cheesy, namun nyatanya mampu menaburkan rona merah muda di pipi sang mantan kekasih. Ah, mungkin mulai saat ini Jeno harus memanggilnya calon is-Suami. Ya, suami, demi keselamatan bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


End file.
